A scroll-type compressor comprises a compression mechanism for compressing a refrigerant. The compression mechanism has a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll.
Methods for forming cast iron by using a metal die, for example, have been used conventionally as methods for manufacturing fixed scrolls, orbiting scrolls, and other scroll members. In conventional methods, cast iron has been formed into substantially the same shape of the finished products of scroll members (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-36693, for example).
The art pertaining to the present invention is shown hereinbelow.